Harry Potter and The Book of Love
by DrSanchez
Summary: Read and find out ;D Clue: Contains Sexual experiences between characters within the harry potter universe


**Note: this story is set in Harry's 6** **th** **year at Hogwarts but does not tie in with the story line at all**

 **Chapter 1: Lust**

Harry Potter awoke on a sunny summer day on August the 31st at 6:30 to the sound of the doorbell, which was confusing at first as Harry could think of no-one that in the muggle world that would be calling at this hour, unless the postman had come early. Harry expected this was it and swung his legs out of bed to get up; he reached his hand over to his bedside table and took his glasses from their mahogany stand and placing them on his face. It was then that he acknowledged his lower body and realised that he had a raging hard case of morning wood, Harry decided that if he had to go to the door (which strangely was still ringing) he would have to cover himself up, so Harry put on a pair of red and gold boxers, some faded torn jeans and a P!ATD

T-shirt he also put his wand in jeans pocket, with this he descended downstairs. Now normally his aunt Petunia would be doing this but she had gone on holiday to Greece with Vernon and Dudley leaving Harry alone in their house on privet drive (which they finally trusted him to keep clean after 17 years). As Harry reached for the doorknob he thought he saw what looked like a bush of brown frizzy hair and a freckly face before he pulled the door open and was smothered by the bush and fell to the floor. It was an ambush

The bush that has just ambushed Harry was in fact Hermione who had come to Harry's house to collect him and bring him to the Weasleys house aka The Burrows so he would not be late for Hogwarts or get into any trouble **again**. But as Harry had opened the door she had felt a surge of emotion and hurled herself headfirst into a tight hug for her friend as he had not written once the whole summer. This is what had caused the ambush.

"Blimey Hermione, you nearly knocked me out" Harry exclaimed, out of breath and shocked by the sudden show of affection. As Harry tried to get out from under Hermione who had landed on top of him Hermione replied "Oh shut up you're starting to sound like Ron, I just haven't seen you in so long!" she said propping herself up with one hand as not to make the situation any more awkward, it failed. As she did this Harry swept one arm around to slide out from under Hermione but in doing so swept Hermione's arm out from under her whilst his other hand was accidentally placed palm up on top of this chest. This resulted in Hermione toppling down again back onto Harry who accidentally grabbed his friends left breast in the process though he let go when Hermione let out a squeal of surprise and scrambled to get up. Harry joined her in standing up and started to apologise to Hermione but when he looked at his friend's face she wasn't looking at him, with cheeks blushing and eyes wide open he saw that she was staring downwards. He slowly glanced downwards and realised that in the scramble his zip had come undone and his member was still raging hard underneath his boxers. "Did I cause that?" Harry heard Hermione say as he desperately tried to cover it up. "Yes…I mean no! But…yeah k-kinda" he replied embarrassed. At that Harry saw Hermione peel her eyes away from my throbbing cock and up to my eyes and he saw a sort of lust glint in her eye and she was upon him in a second. "Hermione what are you doing?!" Harry exclaimed as she tried to lower the hem of his boxers below my dick. "I want you Harry!" she replied extravagantly "I want you NOW!" At this she yanked down hard revealing Harry's member and in an instance starting to suck me off. Whilst this feeling was heavenly, I had to stop it. This was not like Hermione, she wasn't some slut! Harry decided what he would do, Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered one word " _Emundabit"_ (Purify) and at that moment a pink mist seeped out of Hermione's nostrils which he recognised immediately from potions class, it was Lust Odour; the gas solution of Lust Potion. In that instant Hermione stopped sucking, pulled off in horror and fell into a deep sleep. Then came a deep voice " _Did you enjoy your blowjob young Harry? Was it to your_ _ **satisfaction**_ _?" "There will be plenty more where that came from don't you worry, Have_ _ **fun!**_ _"_ Someone had drugged Hermione. Harry didn't know who or why but he intended to find out!

Thankyou for reading, Please give feedback on this story, if it is good or not and if you would like it continued in third person or whatever or in first person or just to stop the story. Thanks guys ;D


End file.
